dUmB LoVe
by Flirtasious
Summary: When Hermione almost falls out a window and Draco saves her, will a relationship form? Please rate!
1. I Am Beautiful

Chapter 1.

Hermione let the breeze flow through her hair, stopping to pull it back behind her ears every once and a while. She looked below her. She marveled at the scenery. She had been made head girl. She was in the tallest tower, and she was sitting in the window, with her legs dangling some +100 feet above the ground. One question had been stinging in her mind since she had gotten her acceptance letter…Who was head boy?

Draco Malfoy walked into the head common room and suddenly stopped. He saw a beautiful figure sitting in the window. She looked amazing, her hair and white skirt blowing in the wind. He watched her until he moved quickly, when she seemed to move too far out the window.

Hermione let out a sharp scream as she fell. All she saw was hundreds of floors down to the grass. She then saw herself as a child, then in 1st year at Hogwarts. She saw herself in 3rd year, and again this summer when she received her acceptance letter. She saw her mother and father, Harry and Ron. She then saw someone who astounded her. The last person she saw…was Draco Malfoy. All went white, then black.

Draco quickly leaned out the window and caught the white skirt in his hands, and wound it around his fist. He slid his arm under the woman's stomach and pulled her back into the common room. GRANGER? He looked into the face of the perfect mud blood. UGH! He thought. I thought she looked beautiful. HE sighed and picked her up in his arms. She had fainted on her way down. He walked to her portrait and shouted his name at it. All right Mister! Said the portrait. It opened and he walked inside. He set Hermione on her bed and covered her with the sheets. He then looked around. HE had never seen a girl's room before. He then saw a pink book lying on her desk. _Oh! A diary_, he thought.

Oh well, it's locked he said to himself after trying to open it. He walked over to Hermione and shook her. Granger, he said. GRANGER! He shouted loudly. She was out cold. She probably won't wake up for a long time, he thought to himself. He started to wonder. He ended up in her bathroom. Damn! Her shower was huge! He looked back out at Granger. Oh well. He grabbed a towel off the wall and started the water.

Hermione eyes shot open. She had so many questions for herself. Why was she here? Why did her head hurt? How long had she been asleep? Suddenly the memories of the window flooded back to her. She was about to fall out of the window when some mysterious person saved her. She listened very closely. She heard the sound of a shower…HER shower. She moved slowly towards her bathroom. When she got there, she grabbed her wand. And slowly grabbed a corner of shower curtain. BLOODY HELL! There was Malfoy...naked in her shower.


	2. Make Me Tingle

Malfoy quickly grabbed a towel and slid it around his waist.

What the heck are you doing in my shower? Hermione screamed at him.

Draco cocked his head to the side when Hermione went wide-eyed and speechless.

You……Hermione said softly. You are the one that saved me.

Draco lifted his chin. Yes he said. I did. I saved the filthy know-it-all moodblood. Can't wait till I can see the look on everyone's face when I tell them. What will they think? Oooh! Maybe I can tell them you tried to commit suicide.

Hermione looked at him and chuckled. Yeah..you can tell them that, and I can tell them I woke up and you were in my shower. Huh…what will they think, she said mockingly.

Draco gave her a dirty look before stepping out of the shower, and as he stepped out he slipped causing him to fall to the ground and lose the towel around him.

Hermione blushed and quickly turned away. Draco snatched up the towel and grabbed his clothes.

I will leave you to get dressed, she said with her back turned to him. So you won't have to go through the halls naked.

Didn't anyone tell you, he smirked. I have made head boy.

Well, you've made head jack ass in my book, muttered Hermione loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

Draco re-entered the room dressed in his clothes and walked over to the door. Night, he said.

Goodnight, she answered back.

Draco walked into his room and put on his pajamas. Wich was actually Undressing to him. He slept in a t-shirt without sleeves and boxers. He stopped for a minute and thought. Crap! He said outloud. I left my wand at Granger's.

Hermione sighed and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed out a tank top and a pair of shorts and walked back over to her bed. She slipped off her shirt and bra and reached for her tank.

Draco Malfoy entered Hermione's room and felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He saw Hermione with her back to him. She was braless but couldn't see anything. He wished so much he could run his hands over her back. He went back around the corner and quietly muttered to himself. Get a hoold of yourself man! He said to jimself. This is Grnager, a moodblood. He told himself this over and over again but wasn't sure if he could keep the man in him from slipping out.

Granger I left my wand over here so if you would give it back I would very much appreciate it. He turned the corner to see Hermione fully dressed , thank merlin. She looked at him and smiled. You have been there the whoe time haven't you?

Maybe he said. He looked up and down at her. She had nice hair, now that they were older her hair was straight and beautiful. And now that he looked at her, she was pretty too. He looked at her chest and blushed a little. She must have a pretty highe number in the bra area, he said to himself. He looked down more and then looked back up to her. Yeah I have, he replied. I didn't see anything though if that's what you're wondering.

Hermione looked at him. He was so hot! She knew he believes she hates him but really she admires him. She reached out her arm without thinking and ran her arm over him shoulder and down his arm feeling his strong muscles.

Draco closed his eyes and groaned softly. She had such a soft touch. He wished she could do that to every part of his body, and make him tingle all over…and then he realized his inner man had gotten the best of him, but he didn't care. He pulled her close and waited to see her reaction. She looked up at him and closed her eyes and leaned closer. He pulled her into a kiss. He waited a moment then pulled away and looked at her. Hermione smiled and Draco pulled her back into a long, hard kiss.


	3. Pregnancy

The next morning Hermione awoke to the warm sun in her face, and she opened her eyes. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! There was a person next to her. Whats wrong? Draco asked sleepily. Oh My God! Oh My God! Did we sleep together..like did we…? Yeah Draco said. I think we did. Draco stared at her as she was scrambling around grabbing her clothes to get ready for the day. Come here, said Draco. Hermione sat down next to him. Did you know, I've admired you for the longest time? Said Draco. Really? Cuz I've admired you too, she answered. Does that mean we are dating? He asked. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I gues so. I'm gonna go get ready, said Draco. He walked over to the door. Wait! She said. Do you wanna skip classes today? She asked. Draco smiled and ran over to her giving her the best kiss she'd had in her life.

Hermione kept waking up with Draco by her side and continued sleeping with him. Soon she started to get sick, throwing up 10 times every day. One night she even slept in the bathroom so she could get to the toilet in time. Draco was very worried and he decided to take Hermione to the hospital wing.

Do you throw up many times a day? Madame Pomfry asked Hermione. Yes, she amswered. Does it start early I the morning? Yes. I see, said madame Pomfry. Draco dear would you please leave the room, madame Pomfry asked. Draco looked to Hermione, then walked outside.

Hermione, have you missed your period lately? Yes, she answered. My dear..you are pregnant. Hermione started to cry right then. Draco ran into the room to comfort her, because he heard her cryiung through the door. What's wrong Sweetie.he asled her. Nothing she said. I'm happy. Draco looked confused. I'm having a baby. Draco's mouth dropped 3 feet. He kissed Hermione and was so happy he jumped up and down. I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy! He screamed. Hermione looked at Madame Pomfry. Is it a boy or a girl? She asked. Madame Pomfry looked at her stomach. You know dear…come back in a week or two and I will tell you.

Draco lifted Hermione off the Hoptial bed and led her to their dorm. He kissed her cheek and lifted her into the air. We are parents! What are you goignt to tell Potter? He asked. Hermione looked at him. I need to go to Griffindor Tower! She said. I need to tell Giiny! Draco smiled, kissed her again, and let her go.

Hermione practically ran up the staris to Gryffindor Tower and burst through the door. Ginny! Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Where's Ginny? She asked them. Harry pointed to the girls dorm. Hermione went in and ran to Ginny. Ginny im having a baby! Said Hermione. Ginny started jumping up and down as Hermione told her. EEEEEEEE! I'm so happy for you, said Ginny. Have you told Harry, she asked Hermione. No, but lets go tell him! She answered back. So Ginny and Hermione went out into the Gryffindor Common room to tell the boys the news.

thankies for my reviews. What should the baby be boy or girl? Help me decide! 


End file.
